Dernière faveur
by hp-drago
Summary: Bella, miss popularité va mourir, elle demande une dernière faveur à Edward, l'intello du lycée... Mais tout n'est pas si simple...DEPLACEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tout à Stephenie Meyer  
**

**OS**

**DERNIERE FAVEUR**

« Mon dieu, vous avez appris la nouvelle pour Bella Swan ? » dit une fille dans le couloir du lycée alors que je passe près du groupe.

Bien sur le groupe de filles qui discutent ne prête aucune attention à moi. Je ne suis qu' Edward Cullen, le petit intello de service et au passage je suis transparent, pas au sens propre bien sur mais au sens figuré. J'ai un physique passe partout, pas vraiment musclé, des lunettes, des cheveux châtains foncés, toujours bien coiffé, un nez droit, la seule chose que je pourrais avoir pour moi, c'est la couleur de mes yeux : Vert. Mais vu que de toute façon personne ne sait que j'existe il n'y a pas de quoi en parler pendant des heures. Et mes vêtements ? Tout ce qui est discret ou comme dirait les autres élèves : je suis ringard. Peut être. Surement. L'apparence physique m'importe peu. Si jamais ma sœur Rosalie m'entendait dire ça, elle me devisserait la tête. J'adore ma sœur, surtout quand elle avait dix ans, mais maintenant à dix sept ans on se déteste. Ses hormones l'ont trop travaillé et elle devenue populaire.

Sa meilleure amie est la fameuse Bella Swan. Miss popularité par excellence. Jolie brune, fine, sportive, elle a gagné de nombreuses courses en athlétisme ET en plus elle n'est pas idiote. Personne n'est indifférent à son charme.

Moi ?

Plus je suis loin d'elle mieux je me porte.

Pourquoi ?

Il est vrai qu'avec sa description on pourrait la considérer comme un ange. Un ange… Ouais, un ange déchu. Elle et sa bande de copines aiment faire des coups tordus aux personnes comme moi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles ne se font jamais prendre.

Devrais-je être attristé parce qui lui arrive ? Elle a fait de ma vie au lycée un enfer alors NON je ne le suis pas. On récolte ce que l'on sème. Mais… Il y a toujours un mais ; comme je l'ai dit plus tôt PERSONNE n'est indifférent à son charme et moi pauvre humain que je suis, ne déroge pas à la règle.

Cette fille est envoutante mais je la déteste vraiment, elle et tous ces regards supérieurs, ses manies de petite diva, et bien oui parce qu'en plus, mademoiselle a de l'argent, ses regards allumeurs avant d'aller rigoler de ton comportement avec ses copines. Personne n'est assez bien pour elle, aucun garçon je veux dire, il y en a eu dans son lit mais aucun qui n'a pu y rester. Comment je sais cela ? J'ai entendu ma chère sœur chérie, sa meilleure amie en parler au téléphone avec Elle.

Pauvre petite stupide fille riche. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'elle se retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital ?

Je m'assois à une table de la cafétéria pour déjeuner tranquillement mais pour améliorer ma journée ma sœur et sa bande de crétins ne sont pas loin.

« Je me demande Rose comment il fait pour être ton frère ! » dit son crétin de petit ami, Jasper.

Deux blonds ensemble, mon dieu, priez pour qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas.

« Il est si… Et toi tu es si… » dit-il avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde.

Ca c'est de l'argument. Tu iras loin dans la vie.

« Vous êtes allés voir Bella ? » demande Emmett, LE quater back de l'équipe du lycée.

« Oui » répond sa petite amie Alice, chef des pompom grils « Elle sortait de sa chimio et dormait. »

Miss parfaite de l'extérieur serait-elle pourrie à l'intérieur ? Faut croire, elle a un cancer. J'irais bien la voir, surtout que ma sœur n'y va pas, je serais tranquille. J'y vais juste pour voir son état lamentable et lui monter que pour une fois je suis supérieur à elle. Et que personne n'est à l'abri d'être en position inférieure. On récolte ce que l'on sème Bella Swan. Tu as pourris ma vie, c'est bien fait pour toi.

En cours je me demande ce qu'elle peut avoir comme cancer. Elle paraissait en bonne santé, c'est vrai que cette année, elle n'a pas brillé par ses résultats sportifs. En fouillant dans ma mémoire, je me rend compte qu'elle était souvent absente, bien oui parce qu'en plus on a quasiment les même options. C'était souvent le vendredi. Mon dieu, à parler ainsi de Bella, on pourrait croire que je suis fou d'elle. Pourtant, je rêve de lui tordre le cou quand elle me regarde de travers comme si j'étais un déchet. On va pouvoir inverser les rôles. Tu vas savoir ce que cela fait de se retrouver dans la peau des personnes que tu as rabaissé plus bas que terre.

Je me dirige pour prendre le bus et je surprend - encore - une conversation.

« J'espère qu'elle ira mieux pour le bal de promo, il est quand même dans un mois. » souffle ma crétine de sœur.

Plus superficielle tu meurs. Je souffle devant sa bêtise.

« Quoi tu as problème petit frère ? » grimace Rosalie

« Si je n'en avais qu'un. » murmurai-je pour moi-même. « Non. » répondis-je simplement avant de grimper dans le bus.

Je ne suis pas timide, je suis solitaire. Ce n'est pas pareil. Je préfère rester dans mon coin, je fuis les autres.

C'est le weekend suivant ou je me décide à aller voir mon pire cauchemar. Elle devait surement me manquer vu qu'elle n'est pas venue au lycée de la semaine. Je dois être maso.

La femme de l'accueil m'indique sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte j'hésite à entrer. Si cela se trouve, elle n'est pas seule ? Ma crétine de sœur y est peut-être ? Non, il y a un match, ils y sont tous. Bonjour l'amitié.

L'infirmière qui sort de la chambre me fait sursauter.

« Bonjour, vous pouvez entrer, Miss Swan est éveillée. » me dit gentiment l'infirmière.

« M… Merci. »

Je me décide à entrer, ayant préparé ce que j'allais lui dire : Ces quatre vérités. J'avance, c'est une chambre seule, mais ce que je vois me coupe toute parole. Elle est la, allongée, des tuyaux sortent de ses bras. Sa peau est très blanche, elle d'habitude si bronzée. Je peux aussi voir qu'elle n'est pas épaisse, déjà qu'elle ne l'était pas avant. On dirait qu'elle est à moitié morte. Cela fait bizarre de la voir si paisible, les yeux clos. Mais vu que Dieu n'est pas avec moi elle ouvre les yeux. L'étonnement est le premier sentiment que je peux voir.

« Edward Cullen en personne devant moi. » dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse, dénuée de toute haine.

« Ouah ! Tu dois vraiment être dans un sale état pour être aussi aimable. » dis-je essayant d'être le plus désagréable possible.

Elle hausse les épaules et étouffe un bâillement.

« Que veux tu ? » demande t'elle

« Juste voir si ce qui se raconte est vrai. »

« L'attraction Bella Swan pour vous servir ! » dit-elle moitié amusée, moitié sarcastique. « Tu as vu maintenant BARRE TOI ! » hurle t'elle à présent complètement énervée.

Je vais pour partir. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venu foutre ici ? ! Je suis vraiment maso. Je me recule pour partir mais elle se met à tousser s'arrachant la gorge, je tourne les yeux vers elle, je vois du sang sur ses mains.

Pourquoi ai-je un cœur ?

Pourquoi suis-je aussi gentil ?

Pourquoi me suis-je retourné vers elle pour l'aider à boire un peu d'eau ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce que MOI je ne suis pas comme elle. Je me recule et me dirige vers la porte, je tourne la poignet.

« Reste. » lâche t'elle de sa voix rocailleuse « S'il te plait. » demande t'elle doucement

C'est la première fois que j'entends de la bouche de la vipère ce ton si plaisant, agréable. Elle qui n'est que méchanceté.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » demandai-je assez sèchement.

Je ne suis pas d'une nature méchante mais cette fille me fait sortir de mes gonds.

« Parce que je vais mourir. » lâche t'elle.

**0o0  
**

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/derniere-faveur . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
